Fire Emblem: Path of Awakening
by Amyra Silverheart
Summary: The war is over, the world is safe from Grima. Everything is at peace, or so we thought. The entirety of the Ylissian army has been sent to the currently warring country of Crimea, where they meet a certain bluenette called Ike. What caused this? And who is the mysterious figure that keeps appearing in their times of need? (A FE Awakening and FE Path of Radiance Crossover)


**Amyra: Hi there! welcome to my Semi-Whimish started story!**

 **Robin: Also, there are the Female Robin and Male Robin (known as Kite) in this story.**

 **Amyra: Well, since your here... Enjoy! Also, I don't own any of the Fire Emblems...**

* * *

~~Just outside the capital of Yllisse~~

Robin stared at the sky, her dark eyes analyzing the clouds as if trying to predict their next movements. She reached out her right hand and stared at the spot where there had been a brand. The dark pink brand of Grima, her former incarnation. With a sigh, she let her hand fall onto the soft grass next to her and closed her eyes. A shadow appeared, blocking the sun from her eyelids. Cracking open an eye, she saw her twin brother standing above her with a smirk on his face. The brunette yawned and sat up.

"Is there something you needed, Kite?" She asked, brushing dead grass out of her twin tails.

"No, but Chrom was looking for you." he said, gesturing in the direction of the camp. With a sigh, Robin stood and began to walk toward the camp, only to fall into a pit.

"WAAAH?!" She cried, caught completely by surprise. She winced as she landed on her bum. She stood and looked up to see her brother, his daughter Morgan and her son Marc. Kite was laughing his butt off as Morgan and Marc looked triumphant.

"Kite... As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to kick you into next month." She growled, glaring daggers at her brother.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." He replied, wiping a tear from his eye. Robin sighed as she felt her left eye twitch. She stared at her brother, her mind beginning to calculate. She walked toward the wall closest to her brother and placed her back against it. With a grunt, she dashed toward the wall opposite of where her brother was standing. Latching her foot on a rock that was ever so slightly sticking out of the wall and projected herself upward. When she reached the top, she jumped against the corner of the hole and twisted around, axe kicking her brother on the crown of his head with a cry and landed in a crouch a few feet away.

"...And to think I didn't even try that..." Kite muttered, rubbing the top of his head. Robin grinned and turned to face her brother, niece and son.

"You really didn't think of that?" She asked, slight surprise lacing her voice. Morgan and Marc laughed and shook their heads.

"He just waited and asked Aunt Sumia to help him out." Marc said, scratching his head. Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Sumia? No offence to her, but she didn't trip and fall in as well?" Robin asked, tilting her head and placing a finger on her chin. Morgan shook her head.

"Surprisingly, no. Mom actually didn't trip and fall at all today! As far as I know, anyway." She replied with a proud smile. Robin hummed in appreciation.

"Not bad. But were you two really bored?" She asked, gesturing toward the hole next to them. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"We were curious-" Marc began,

"-To see what our two tactician parents-" Morgan continued,

"-Would do in that kind of situation." They finished in unison, just slightly creeping out the woman in front of them.

"And after they did it to you, you decided to help them out for when they did it to me?" Robin asked, glancing at her brother, who had moved to stand next to her. He grinned and nodded.

"After all, the first time Marc tried to do that, you saw right through him. I just told him to let a pro handle it." He replied, resting his arm on his sister's shoulder and laughing.

"Oh, So you're a 'Pro' now, are you Uncle Kite?" A female voice asked, causing the four to turn to see a blue haired young woman, her hand placed on the hilt of her sword and her other on her hip.

"Lucina! Is there something you needed?" Robin asked, pinching her brother's hand and lifting his arm off of her shoulder.

"Yes. Father was looking for you four. He needed you expertise on pranking, it seems." She replied with a small smile. Robin knit her eyebrows together.

"Wouldn't Lissa be a good person to ask about that kind of thing?" She asked, recalling all the times the blonde had pranked her.

"Normally, he would. But the prank is supposed to be for Vaike. Also, Lissa seems to enjoy he pranks a little too much..." Lucina replied. Robin laughed.

"Well, if you put it that way... We'll be there in a few minutes."

~Later~

"...And that should do it." Kite muttered, tying up the rope connected to the complex series of traps.

"Thanks for the help, Kite." Chrom said, patting the brunette on the back.

"No problem! I want to see how Vaike is going to look after all of this..." Kite said with a dark smirk.

"I imagine he would look like a human sized chicken with blonde hair and an axe." Robin replied with a small sigh.

"Indeed. Unless Vaike lost his axe again." Lucina said, her face completely blank.

"That's a possibility." Chrom acknowledged.

"Now then... Where are our kids...?" Kite muttered, glancing around to see Morgan and Marc leading Vaike into the trap area, the blond completely oblivious.

"Let the fun begin." Kite said with a smirk.

~About an hour later~

"Dang it! Teach can't believe he fell for something so simple!" Vaike cried, still trying to get the honey and feathers out of his hair with the help of Cordelia. Robin smiled.

"Hey, anyone with your... erm... vast intellect would fall for that." She said, glancing over to her brother, who was still struggling to breath. She watched as Morgan and Marc started to tie him down with a series of very thick ropes. With a small sigh, Robin pulled shook her head and walked away, ignoring Kite's cries for her to help him. A few minutes later, Robin noticed a faint ringing in her ears gradually getting louder. Robin shook her head and tried to ignore the sound, but moments later, there was a bang and flash of white light and she was gone.

~~In the Greil Mercenary Base~~

"Father! Brother! Something is happening outside!" Mist cried, running up to her father and brother in a panic. Greil looked at his daughter and bent down, grabbing her shoulders.

"Mist, Calm down. Take a deep breath." He ordered. Mist complied and after a few breaths, she was calm.

"Is there something you wanted to tell us about, Mist?" Ike asked, standing next to Greil. The girl nodded and pointed out the window. The two men looked outside to see a bright light in the middle of the forest.

"Hm... That could mean trouble. Ike, take men and investigate that light. Mist, you go and protect the princess." The two children nodded and ran off.

~About half an hour later~

"Ike, I don't recommend that you go alone." Soren announced as Ike stood at the gates of the base.

"Who said that I was going alone? I'm waiting for Oscar, Boyd, Rhys and Titania." Ike said, gesturing to the base behind Soren. Right at that moment, the four mentioned appeared, walking toward Ike and Soren with their weapon (and staff) in hand.

"Ike, I still insist that I come with you." Soren said, turning back to the young man. Ike shook his head.

"No, I should think that we would need someone other than my father, Sinon and Gatrie protecting the princess." Ike replied. Titania nodded.

"He's right. Your more useful here than going off to check out a suspicious light." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Soren sighed.

"Fine. But please don't do anything reckless."

~~At the source of the light~~

"Where... am I?" Robin muttered, glancing around the forest that she had suddenly appeared in. A rustle to her right caught her attention. Her right hand shot into her coat and pulled out a wind tome.

"Who's there?" She called, preparing a spell. A moment later a young man walked out of the brush, holding his hand up in surrender.

"My name is Ike. I'm with the Greil Mercenaries just down the road from here..." He said, slowly approaching her. Robin narrowed her eyes, He wasn't alone, that was for sure. Cautiously, she lowered her tome and straightened her back.

"I'm Robin. One of the head tactician for the Shepherds." She said, putting her tome away. The young man looked confused and glanced at something behind her.

"Shepherd? I haven't heard of them..." He said.

"...You aren't alone, are you?" Robin asked, watching as he flinched. "I thought so."

"How did you...?"

"I told you, didn't I? I'm a tactician. If your base is near here, you would at least have someone for backup in case things get out of hand." she explained.

"She has a point." A voice nearby said. Robin gripped her tome and looked over to see two men with green hair and a woman with fiery red locks.

"Miss... Robin, is it? How about we go back to the base? It's dangerous out here and people might listen in to our conversation." The taller of the two men asked, gesturing southward. Robin paused before nodding.

"Yes, let's do that."

* * *

 **Amyra: Well, that's the first chapter!**

 **Robin: The rest will be appearing at a later date...**

 **Amyra: Yup. So for the time being, Robin is a loner. Oh! Before I forget, Robin's design is Body Type 1, Face 4, Hair 1 , Hair Color 5 and Voice 1. Kite's design is Body Type 1, Face 2, Hair 5, Hair Color 5 and Voice 2. Anyway...**

 **Mizuki: Let her know what you think!**

 **Amyra: Till next time!**


End file.
